


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Clara has something to tell the Doctor - turns out there's something he forgot to tell her, too. But it all turns out for the better, they both agree.Pairing: Twelfth Doctor/Clara OswaldPrompt: Revelation
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

“Hey,” Clara began. God, that was dumb. That was not what she had rehearsed during her three day break from traveling with the Doctor. The Doctor stared at her blankly, one foot still in the TARDIS. 

“Hey yourself,” he replied, half quizzical, half worried. “Gallifrey to Clara. Come in, Clara.”

“So, we’ve been together. For a while now. _Intimately_ together.” How had she ever thought of this beautiful alien as anything but her Doctor?

He nodded blankly, then his eyes widened. “This isn’t a breakup, is it?”

A tiny laugh squeaked out of her mouth. “Nope, definitely not!” Bless him. She could tell him? She had to just tell him. He deserved to know. “And, um, I’m pregnant. It’s yours,” she clarified, nodding as he pointed silently from her middle to himself. (It definitely wasn’t Jane Austen’s.)

“Oh. Were--” He paused, then pressed on, eyes lowered and voice hushed. “Were you planning on keeping them?”

“Thought we would, yeah.” She put a very slight emphasis on the word ‘we,’ just enough to make his eyes lift up to hers. “I think we’d make good parents.” Which reminded her of the next thing she’d wanted to ask. “And, um, since we practically live together and all...would you want to get married?”

Clara had to admit - she wasn’t expecting the Doctor’s head to cock to one side with curiosity. She definitely wasn’t expecting what came out of his mouth next: “But Clara, we already are.” Her jaw dropped. “Don’t you remember the ceremony on Rhiannon Seven?”

“That was a wedding?!” Clara hissed. “We drank out of the same cup!”

“A very legally-binding cup.” The Doctor paced back and forth. “I thought you knew!”

“Obviously not.” They’d been _married_ for...huh. “You know, that means it’s nearly our anniversary. So why don’t you take me someplace nice? And then we can celebrate.” 

“A different kind of celebration from the someplace nice? Or - oh - ah.” With a grin and a tip of his head, he beckoned her into the TARDIS. “I think I know just the place.”

“I look forward to it, Doctor Oswald.” Clara grinned, and shut the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Features a quick nod to my earlier fic, 101 Places to Remember, because why not?


End file.
